


His name was Bill but I remembered him as Kirk

by Rickman_Alan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Basically Spock is Leonard and Kirk is Bill, James T. Kirk Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, M/M, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Spock, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World War II, Star Trek Becomes Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickman_Alan/pseuds/Rickman_Alan
Summary: Human Spock (Leonard Nimoy) comes home from WWII, his nightmares prevent him from sleeping and he is even thinking about ending his life. When all the sudden a beautiful Omegan man by the name of William (Bill) Shatner or as he goes by Kirk comes into the bar he happened to be drinking at.





	His name was Bill but I remembered him as Kirk

 

 _December 25th  
_ _1945_

It had been three months since the war, since Leonard had last seen death or heard the ringing sound of gunshots from machine guns, rifles, pistols and mortar fire. His PTSD wasn't getting any better as could be seen by the bags under his eyes as well as the fact that he was in a bar at 3 in the morning. 

He was trying to forget his journey into the worst event to have happened in history since the first World War. That bastard Hitler had finally put himself down to end the reign of terror upon the Jews, gays, blacks and POWs. 

If Leonard were honest he was lucky to have been a soldier rather than to be a normal civilian since he had been a Jew living in Europe with his family; every night that went by since September 2nd was torture for Nimoy. He had no one left after the war, all his family had been slaughtered in a concentration camp. 

Though while he was thinking about how pitiful he was as he took many, many shots of the finest Whiskey the bar had a very sweet scent had hit his nose that yelled  ** _Omega_**. 

The man was blonde with a great build of muscles that made him look like an Alpha, he was shorter than Leonard but not by a massive amount, his hazel brown eyes shown in the dim light that the bar produced. The way he walked screamed  _swagger_ , so maybe the sweet scent could've been an Alpha Prime? Leonard had heard on occasion that submissive Alpha Primes had sweeter scents than regular Alphas. Yet Leonard's brain immediately crossed out that thought, he was an Omega. 

The blonde sauntered over to the bar and ordered a drink, something smooth yet strong which happened to be Leonard's choice of alcohol. The man must've caught him staring cause he heard a light chuckle come from his lips, "Have I... caught your eyes Alpha?" He asked with a small smirk 

"I-I uh.. I'm sorry, just would've never expected an Omega to come out to a bar at this time of night." Leonard had a subtle blush on his thin cheeks with a sheepish expression on his face. That seemed to have made the Omegan male pleased "Well I just figured it'd be nice to have a few drinks before going back to my small little apartment down the street. Is there something wrong with that?" He shook his head before going back to staring at his thin hands. 

It was a bit odd for an Omega to act so much like an Alpha too, what was he? 

"Would you mind asking me what your secondary gender is?" Leonard asked, provoking shock as well as amusement out of the Blonde. "I'm an Omega." No shame came out of that word, "An omega with an Alpha sibling." It only took a moment before the omega asked, "Why are you in the bar? Don't you have someone to go home to?" 

"No, everyone is dead." He replied after taking a big swig of his whiskey. "They were Jews, Hitler killed them." 

"Oh, I guess you're a war orphan then.. Or a soldier who lost his family." The blonde sounded sympathetic which didn't bother the Alpha at all, "I'm Leonard, Leonard Nimoy.." He finally spoke up. 

"Oh, I'm William Shatner but I go by Kirk." That didn't make sense,

"Why?"

"Because I was one of the few in my group that survived the battle of Dunkirk, so I was deemed the Dunkirk Kirk." 

Leonard nodded with amusement, that was quite clever actually. "Impressive, I like that." He complimented the Omega who gave him a grin. "Thank you Alpha Nimoy." The blonde's voice teasing as he spoke. 

"I was on the beach in Normandy on D-day. I was quite close to being killed if it weren't for my friend James Doohan. So the only bullet I took was to the abdomen." He sounded pitiful, almost like he was competing with Kirk. 

That did not seem like to phase the man in any way. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Sympathy and guilt laced Kirk's voice. 

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." He reassured with a grin which was really rare to see. 

 The two drank for quite a while, eventually going home at 6 in the morning after exchanging some more stories about the war. The gun in Leonard's pants were long forgotten since he had talked to Kirk, maybe suicide wasn't the answer. 

When Leonard got back to his hotel room he turned on the telly it was hell, all that was shown was the destruction of war in Europe. It made him feel like a piece of shit that the things had to happen that way. The name of the film was "Plague of Evil" The main focus of it was Hitler and the Nazi party leading up to the event of World War II though it was sickening it was also very informing. 

As the telly continued to play the Alpha began to read through the letters that he and his family exchanged while they were still alive. He didn't really even feel sad while reading them because when they were written to and replied everyone was happy, or at least as happy as they could manage as war raged on. 

Without realizing it Leonard had fallen asleep for the first time in a while with some ease as well as peace of mind. 

 

{-}

 

 

_January 30th_

_1946_

 

It'd been a month since Leonard had seen Kirk which made him realize just how lonely he'd been. But it also made him thankful that HaShem(1) was watching over him. If it weren't for Kirk he wouldn't even be there at that moment. 

James and Nichelle were walking with Leonard as they came out of a restaurant after having met up for their college reunion. It was the class of 1941 where not many had came after the war as was expected. It was rather awful to think that almost everyone that Nichelle, James and himself knew were buried or M.I.A but it was an unavoidable fact. 

 The hours ticked by slowly until eventually everyone had left the trio alone to talk about what their teachers were like and how rowdy they used to be before they were forced to grow up; it wasn't a depressing discussion of topics but rather a very proud one which aroused excitement from the three of them. 

"I think I should be going Jimmie before we keep these poor waiters and waitresses here all evening, I don't know about you both but I don't wish to be hated among a world already filled with hate." 

James threw his head back with a laugh, "Who would hate a war hero? I mean honestly what is there to hate about such a delicate man?" He asked with a smile and playful glint in his brown eyes. Nichelle sighed at the two, "Aren't we done yet? I wanna go home to my husband and family." She teased before excusing herself, "I shall hope to see my boys soon." 

They waved their dearest friend goodbye before getting up themselves, hugging one another tightly, "You know where to find me if you need the hermit to come out of his den." Leonard teased then made his way to the door with James. 

The Alpha went to his favorite bar again for fun and slightly for drinking purposes. 

When he entered the warm building, to exit the snow which chilled to the bone, he smelt Kirk again; the aroma which brought comfort to him, his mind instantly thought of his childhood home when he smelt the Omega. Kirk seemed to catch his scent too because the blonde turned to look at him too with a very warm smile. "Welcome back Alpha Nimoy, please have a drink with me." He offered and Leonard couldn't help but accept. 

 "I'd love to Kirk." His deep voice replied as he sat next to the Omega. 

"It's been how long now Alpha? A month?" He asked with a thoughtful voice. He knew the man was teasing him and it was delightful, even hearing the man's voice again was a blessing. Nimoy seemed to be very close to Kirk already which wasn't exactly a good thing, he had knew the Omega used to have an Alpha and that Alpha had broken the bond because of another Omega. Ever since then Kirk had promised that he wouldn't get attached to another like he was then. 

 Nimoy promised Kirk the night that they met that he wasn't looking for anyone either since his beta was killed by Hitler along with his Omegan child. 

Though he made himself concentrate on something other than how close the two had gotten in just a single night, "I suppose this will just be another night of drinking and telling right?" 

The blonde nodded in agreement, "I suppose so, cheers to us." Both of them murmured before taking a big swig of whiskey. That night was one hell of a night with laughs, some seriousness but most of all being able to forget about reality for just a few short hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> (1)= HaSham is the Jewish word for God


End file.
